Bullpup Shotgun
$1,125 (Bronze medal discount) $1,062 (Silver medal discount) $937 (Gold medal discount) $8,000 (GTA Online; Enhanced version) |unlock = Franklin and Lamar (with the Special/Collector's edition; Original version) Blitz Play (Enhanced version) Rank 1 (GTA Online) |related = |origin = U.S.A |caliber = 11 GAUG2 |firemode = Pump-Action |reticle = Shotgun |anim = Gun Large |flags = }} |filename = BULLPUPSHOTGUN BULLPUP (Stat name) |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Hawk & Little Bullpup Shotgun is a Shotgun in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Special or Collector's Edition of the game. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The weapon is based on the , only having a boxier profile. The Bullpup Shotgun comes with s on the top, sides and bottom of the weapon and what appears to be two independent tubes right below the main barrel. In the enhanced version, the weapon gains two iron sights, a prominent feature of the KSG. According to the markings, the weapon is property of the United States Government. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Most of the Bullpup Shotgun' statistics are exactly equal to that of the regular Pump Shotgun, if not similar in other factors. The damage per pellet is a mediocre 14, but if all pellets hit the target, can go to a full 114 damage. This is a rather low damage profile, and it is advised to aim towards the head in order to have more chances to score a one-hit kill. Even worse, the delay between two shots is a full second, making the fire rate a maximal 60 RPM, which is outclassed by the pump shotgun. However, the Bullpup Shotgun has a higher capacity (14 instead of 8), and may be improved with a grip that the regular shotgun cannot have. For this reason, accuracy is slightly better than that of the regular shotgun, when upgraded. The grip is a helpful attachment to increase the accuracy, and allow more pellets to hit a target. The flashlight can help during nighttime engagements. The suppressor, however, is not recommendable, as it worsens the weapon's damage profile which is already low, as well as the range. Being a rather well-rounded firearm and available after completing the second mission of the main game, it can be used to the player's advantage during missions such as Repossession or The Long Stretch. GTA V Overview (x8) (x8) (x8) (x8) |file_fire_rate = 1 |file_range = 40 / 131 |file_ammo = 14 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 60 RPM |observed_ammo = 14 independent shells |observed_reload_mechanism = Pump handle |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = BullpupShotgun-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game Bullpup Shotgun.png|Michael De Santa with a Bullpup Shotgun. FranklinClinton-GTAV-BullpupShotgun.png|Franklin with his Bullpup Shotgun. BullpupShotgun-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The Bullpup Shotgun on Rockstar Games Social Club. Bullpup Shotgun GTAVe Hawk & Little.jpg|Close view, with visible manufacturer (enhanced version). BullpupShotgun-GTAV-AmmuNation.JPG|The Bullpup Shotgun at Ammu-Nation. HUD icon BullpupShotgun-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. BullpupShotgun-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First Person View BullpupShotgun-GTAV-Holding.png|Holding BullpupShotgun-GTAV-Aiming.png|Aiming BullpupShotgun-GTAV-Sights.png|Down the sights BullpupShotgun-GTAV-Reloading.png|Reloading Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *The Bullpup Shotgun is available for free in the Special/Collector's edition of the game after completing the mission Franklin and Lamar and it will be available for free in-game at Ammu-Nation. ;Enhanced version *Available to all players to buy for $1,250 and after completing the mission Blitz Play. If one had the Special/Collector's edition of the game, however, they will still get it for free. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Original version *The Bullpup Shotgun is free and unlocked at Rank 1. ;Enhanced version *Available to all players to buy for $8,000, but again it is free for those who own the Special/Collector's edition of the game. *During the Clubhouse Contact Mission "Cracked", can be obtained by NPCs carrying Bullpup Shotgun in Elysian Island. Trivia General *Unlike the real KSG, which has two selectable ammo tubes of 7 rounds each, the Bullpup Shotgun does not feature this, instead treating both tubes as one long tube of 14 rounds. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Oddly, the HUD icon for the PlayStation 3/Xbox 360 version of the game had iron sights on the weapon, while the PlayStation 4/Xbox One/PC icon lacks the sights. In-game, however, the opposite is true: the PS3/XB360 version lacks the iron sights, while the XB1/PS4/PC version has them. This trait is also shared with the Assault Shotgun. Navigation }} de:Bullpup-Schrotflinte es:Escopeta bullpup Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:GTA V Exclusives Category:Shotguns Category:Bullpup weapons Category:Weapons manufactured by Hawk & Little